1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of vehicle suspension, and more particularly, to a device for controlling the damping coefficients of shock absorbers provided between a body of a four wheeled vehicle and the wheels thereof by constructing a phantom damping system substantially equivalent to the damping system provided by the actual shock absorbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of the vehicle suspension, it is already known to variably control the damping coefficients of the shock absorbers incorporated therein so that a more desirable suspension performance is available.
For example, when the damping coefficient of a shock absorber disposed in parallel with a suspension spring supporting the vehicle body at a corresponding portion thereof on a wheel is variably controlled to be proportional to a ratio of the vertically stroking velocity of the corresponding body portion to the difference between the vertically stroking velocity of the corresponding body portion and the vertically stroking velocity of the wheel, the shock absorber can be imagined as acting between the vehicle body and a phantom stationary overhead construction, as generally called "sky hook damper".
If the shock absorber for the vehicle body could act against a stationary overhead construction, the stability performance of the vehicle body would of course be much improved, because the end of the shock absorber opposite to the vehicle body would no longer fluctuate as it actually does together with the wheel along the road surface in the actual construction.